


Massaging Horny Gymnast (IronQuickie #6)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gymnastics, Massage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(12)If you need to pick hobby for your kids, pick gymnastics. There is loads of eye-candy roaming around in skin tight sports clothing! Once they start puberty, they also will become horny and curious. You will be there to fulfill their needs...This is a story how I helped such girl for the first time.There are plenty of these girls and stories...
Series: IronQuickies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Massaging Horny Gymnast (IronQuickie #6)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fast written and fast-to-action story series. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating and #sex.

I really didn’t mind taking my kid to gymnastics training. From the waiting room I could watch the training. I couldn’t much care about the group my boy was in. The girl groups were real pleasure to watch. It was quite late and the hall was slowly dying for the night. Only two groups were training and unfortunately my kid’s group was the last one. Last of the girl groups was one where 5th-6th graders were training. Their well-shaped developing bodies were fun to watch. Some of them already had quite nice perky tits and most of them already had pretty nice ass. To my fortune there was one girl that stayed behind to train when others went home. 

I’d spent quite many evenings ogling her. She had a killer body. As most of the gymnast girls had once their form started to develop. Her tight muscular ass that was big but not too big. Just very fuckable. Her tits were size of large lemons and firmly bouncing when she did her moves. She had long red hair that was braided and very beautiful green eyes. I’d notice those and her killer smile when she came to fill her drinking bottle.

Once again, I was looking her bounce around trying not to look too obvious. This time I was the only adult in the waiting room and group where my boy was training behind her, so this was plausible. Suddenly she came walking to me.

“Hey Mister, could you help me? I need to get one extra mattress out and they are little heavy for me to move alone.”

“Sure. I’m John by-the-way.”

“I’m Sophie. Nice to meet you and thanks for helping.”

She led me to the storage room and around pile of tatami to big thick mattresses. Suddenly she fell to the mattress and yelped in pain.

“What’s wrong Sophie?”, I asked as I saw the look of pain on her face.

“My right thigh is cramping. I’ve been training so hard.”

“Anything I can do to help?”, I asked before thinking any better.

“Could you massage it, please?”

Shit. This would be great but could look really bad. At the end it was a no-brainer: I could get my hands on her. I started to massage her thigh.

“It’s the inside.”, she instructed. I started to massage her bare inside thigh as she laid there on the mattress. I went all the way until I got to edge of her micro training shorts and started to go down. Her leg was so firm, soft and warm.

“All the way up!”, she gave me new instructions. I went all the way until side of my hand was rubbing her crotch. 

“Yeah. Just that part. Where the muscle ends. That really helps.”, she encouraged me. 

I twisted my hand so the whole backside of my had was rubbing her crotch and massage her like that for. I was basically rubbing her pussy through her shorts as much as massaging her thigh. I continued that for maybe a minute which felt like an hour. As I didn’t want this touching to stop, I at the same time worried that someone might walk in while I was rubbing her privates.

“Thanks! That really helped.”, she said and I stopped rubbing her. “I don’t think I can train anymore today. We don’t need the big mattress. But thanks anyway John.”

“Any time. My pleasure!” 

She went home and I waited for my kid.

Next evening the training schedule was the same and soon Sophie was only one training there. I don’t know if my imagination was doing me tricks, but I think she was wearing even skimpier training shorts. It didn’t take much time after the others had left when she walked to me.

“Hey John! Could you help me again, please?”

“Hello Sophie. Sure.”

We walked to the storage room and she laid on the mattress behind the piles.

“Could you maybe massage my thigh again? I think it is about to cramp…”, she asked looking me with puppy eyes and beautiful smile. I didn’t waste any time but went straight to the upper part of her inner thigh rubbing her pussy shamelessly through her shorts. I decided to push this.

“You know… One my friends is a physiotherapist and he told me that sometimes tension in the ‘girly bits’ causes cramps on upper thigh muscles. Maybe that is causing it for you…”, I said continuing the ‘massage’.

“Might be. How do you know if that is the cause?”

“I guess if massage of them helps to keep cramps away, then it is the cause. Want to try?”

She just nodded.

#fingering

“Spread your legs a little further.”, I instructed her. She spread her legs the way only trained gymnasts can. I started to rub her pussy through her shorts. She had a blissful look on her face. It was kind of teenage way fun and she was obviously enjoying it. But it was not working for me. So got bolder and slipped my hand into her shorts. I found her bare pussy and started rubbing it.

“Oh. That feels so good.”, she moaned. I felt the wetness creeping from her pussy and continued to rub between lips. She started moaning harder and I was afraid that someone could hear that. I put my hand over her mouth and pushed a finger into her. She almost bit my hand as she was screaming to it. As my finger slid unobstructed deep into her pussy, I started moving it and out. She was moaning into my hand and I sped up. Soon I could feel her trembling as finger fucked her young pussy. Suddenly she shook violently. She was coming hard. Once she finished climaxing, I pulled my hand from her shorts. Her breath sounded really winded. 

“There definitely was some tension there…”, I told her and left her laying on the mattress recovering. As I walked back to the waiting room, I sniffed my finger. Oh, that young girl pussy smell. I couldn’t wait for next training tomorrow.

I was highly disappointed as Sophie disappeared to locker room with rest of the team and didn’t stay training alone as she usually did. Was yesterday enough for her? Or beyond her limits? 

Suddenly she appeared waiting room from door leading towards offices in the building. She motioned me to follow her. She didn’t say anything but lead us through the office wing towards some hallways I’d never visited before. We went through a maze of corridors to the old part of the building. She had a key she used for few doors and finally we entered room with sturdy door and massage table. As I closed the door, she spoke to me

“I thought this would be better place to massage.”

“Definitely.”, I commented and latched the door with the extra lock that was put inside. No-one could interrupt us now. Sophie had sat on the edge of the massage table.

“Part between my legs is a little sore. Could you maybe gently massage it? Maybe with your tongue?”, she started to remove your shorts.

“I can. But to get your relaxed like that I need you to undress fully.”, I said taking advantage on how horny she was: if she wanted me to eat her, I want to see her naked. 

“OK.”, she replied and swiftly took off rest of her clothes. She was absolutely stunning. Her body was everything that her tight clothing had promised. She laid on her back on the table and spread her legs.

“No. No. That is not the best massage position. Get on all fours on the table. Then put your tits and forearms to table and push your ass up high.”, Obediently she changed the position. 

#pussyeating

I took hold of her ass with both hands and started to massage her firm cheeks. They felt as amazing as they looked. Then I dove my face to her tiny pussy. She tasted sweat. And -well if you have tasted preteen girl you know this taste, it is different from older ones but- arousal. I went eagerly licking. First, I spent time licking her lips. She was moaning loud. We were behind sturdy door. No-one would hear. I continued to lick her pussy and to massage her ass. Then I used my index fingers to spread her lips open. I attacked the inner parts of her pussy. I licked inside of her pushing my tongue as deep as I could. Sophie started to push her ass towards my face trying to get more of my tongue in her. I moved my tongue down to her clitoris and pushed a finger into her. It sank into her easily and she went totally wild.

“Yes. Massage deep inside me. Just like that.”

I finger fucked her and ate her pussy at the same time. Her ass was pushing towards me as my finger worked in and out of her dripping wet tight pussy. I focused my tongue on her clit and it didn’t take her long to climax. 

“I’m cumming. I’M CUMMING.”, she yelled as her ass started to shake and she collapsed to the table. Now she was laying on her stomach and trying to recover.

#sex

I took advantage of her climaxing face down on the table: I yanked my T-shirt off and dropped my pants on the floor. She was still enjoying the rush of her pussy being eaten for the first time and didn’t notice anything until I climbed on top of her. But she was still too far gone in the ecstasy and didn’t react. I pushed my steel rod hard dick to her entrance and entered her with strong push.

“What…?”, she asked being surprised of what was happening.

“Don’t worry. I’m massaging your insides. Relax.”

She was so wet and horny that I slid into her easily. I started to fuck her eagerly. She surely was tight. By far the tightest girl I’d ever fucked. But she was also very wet. I was sliding fully in and out of her with relative ease.

“How do you like this? How do you like good deep internal massage, Sophie?”, I asked ramming myself into her using all my weight. 

“I. Like it. I. Like it.”, she grunted between my hard thrusts.

“Good. Now let’s shift to proper position.”, I withdrew from her and gave her opportunity to get up. “Get to the same position where we started the tongue massage.”, she eagerly got into Doggy -position. I was waiting on the table behind her holding my hands on her hips.

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes! Please massage inside of me.”

“How old are you Sophie?”,

“Twelve. Why?”

“This is no massage, Sophie. This is fucking and you know it. You’re a horny young girl. So ask me to fuck you and I will. Ask me to fuck your 12-year-old pussy and I will fuck you good. I’ll make you cum again!”

“Fuck me, John. Fuck my 12-year-old-pussy. Now. Please. I need it so bad.”, I heard her say in pleading voice. That really turned me on. Not that I would need any more stimulus to fuck this horny preteen girl with perfect body in Doggy -style.

“Here comes, Sophie!”, I announced, took good hold of her narrow waist and penetrated her tight pussy again. I could feel her firm buttocks receiving each thrust and heard slapping sound as we met. I looked down to the sexy sight of her bubble butt -one that was tiny compared to my member invading her pussy- going back and forward. She was pushing to meet my thrusts and we both were obviously enjoying the fuck. 

“God, Sophie. You have so fucking hot body and your pussy feels incredible. You’re so tight and flexible…”, I started to fuck her faster and harder. Immediately I could hear her breathing getting heavier. “You like this don’t you, little gymnast?”

“I love it. Fuck me hard. Make me cum again. I want you to fuck me hard. It feels so good.”

I was ramming my throbbing member into her tight twat as hard as I could. Whole room was reeking of sex. Sounds of flesh slapping on flesh, slurping of wet pussy and our moans filled the air. 

“Fuck. If I would have known that sex is this much better than masturbation, I would have started years ago.”, she commented during really intense penetration. “Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard. I’m almost there.”

I don’t know where I got the energy for the extra push, but I wanted to fuck the young sexy preteen to orgasm as this obviously was her first fuck. And I was sure that would get more of this tail later. Well apparently there was something still in me or maybe I just pushed deeper and harder but she went totally crazy and started screaming.

“YES. YES. YES. LIKE THAT. FUCK ME. FUCK MY PUSSY. FUCK MY 12-YEAR-OLD PUSSY HARD. SPLIT ME IN HALF WITH THAT BIG DICK OF YOURS. FUUUCK!”, her legs gave in and I collapsed on top of her. She was screaming out loud something that I couldn’t make out. It was something feral. I knew she was coming hard. I on the other hand tried to bang her through the sturdy massage table we were fucking on. Her young lean body felt so good under me. Now was the perfect time so that I just decided to shoot my load. I could feel the orgasm starting in my spine. My balls were throbbing when they sent the seamen on their way towards her womb. I pushed in really deep and just kept shooting. I just whispered to her ear

“I’m cumming, Sophie. I’m shooting my load into your fucking tight 12-year-old pussy. It feels so fucking good.”, I slipped my hands under her to fondled her small firm breasts and softly kissed her neck. She was now moaning softly. 

Once I recovered, I rolled down from the table and started to dress up. Sperm was running down from her pussy. She was still laying on the table totally spent. 

“Pick me up again tomorrow!”, I said as I opened the door hoping that I could find my way back after this short but most intense fuck of my life.

She raised her head a little and turned to look at me.

“I will be in the nationals tomorrow and day after tomorrow.”

“Good luck to your competition! I’ll fuck you again in three days then.”

She nodded and I left totally satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
